Pray for me
by luxam9
Summary: Ayase espera que su hermano regrese de la guerra. Recibe malas noticias de un coronel que ha venido a suplantarlo. Pero quizás tome un lugar más... íntimo...


—Ayase. Mientras esté en la milicia, reza por mi sano regreso.

El pequeño rubio no reprimió sus lágrimas y dio un fuerte brazo a su hermano al cual la había llegado su carta de la milicia. Todo joven mayor de dieciocho años debía enlistarse para apoyar el ejército de Tokio que en esos momentos se encontraba en problemas.

—Volverás... ¿Verdad? ¿Hermano?

El joven sonrió y abrazó al pequeño de dieciséis años. Depositó un dulce y fraternal beso en su frente

—Lo prometo Ayase. Volveré la próxima primavera.

Ayase se tomó su tiempo limpiando la pequeña biblioteca de su casa. Libros que su hermano mayor le había ido regalando. No era que tuvieran muchos recursos, pero su hermano era muy trabajador.

Vivían en una pequeña casa de madera en la afueras de Kyoto. Algo sencillo y muy lejos del próximo vecino. Era muy raro que recibiera visitas. Tenía un pequeño huerto de donde obtenía hortalizas que después cocinaba para él.

Extrañaba a su hermano. Acomodó las flores que había recogido ese día para colocarlas en un florero dentro de la biblioteca y que su aroma inundara la habitación. La primavera había llegado y su hermano no debería de tardar tanto en regresar. Se lo había prometido.

Escuchó unos fuertes toques en la puerta de su casa que lo sobresaltaron. Casi nunca recibía visitas, su rostro se iluminó. Lo más seguro era que fuera su hermano regresando de la guerra.

Dejó el plumero con el que había estado limpiando los libreros y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

—¡Hermano! —chilló, saltando sobre el cuerpo uniformado que estaba parado en el umbral.

—Tú debes ser el hermano de Tetsuo.

Fue entonces que Ayase lo notó. Ese hombre no era su hermano. Esa voz no era la de su hermano. Con rapidez, se separó observando al hombre frente a él.

Era muy alto, igual que su hermano, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos tan negros como la noche. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Soy Kanou Somuku, coronel del ejército de Tokio y traigo malas noticias.

Kanou volteó a ver a su subalterno, Kuba Homare, y suspiró. No le gustaba ser potador de malas noticias, mucho menos las que requerían consolación.

—Mi hermano...

Pocos minutos después, Ayase se había enterado del fallecimiento de su hermano en un ataque inesperado.

—Lamentamos el fallecimiento de su familiar —dijo Kuba. Ayase estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas—. Antes de su fallecimiento, le confió al coronel Kanuo para que fuera tu guardián.

Kanuo tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. No podía quitarle los ojos a ese niño.

—Definitivamente tienes los mismos ojos de Testuo y eres tan lindo como solía decir —Ayase no pudo reprimir un ligero sonrojo pero frunció el ceño al ver que subía los pies sobre la mesa como si fuera el dueño del lugar—. De ahora en adelante no debes preocuparte por nada pues yo seré tu proveedor. Supliré todas tus necesidades y te criaré para ser un adulto respetable.

»No vale la pena llorar por los muertos. Entre más rápido lo olvides, mejor será para ti.

Ayase no podía digerir tanta frialdad. Levantó el rostro, le dirigió una mirada iracunda y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

Kuba suspiró y Kanou liberó una sonrisa sarcástica.

»Los niños de hoy en día no tienen modales.

—En realidad —rebatió el subalterno—, su reacción es completamente razonable.

Ayase sollozaba sobre su cama, recordando todos los momentos que había compartido con su hermano.

_«¿Cómo puede esperar que lo olvide?»_ pensó,_ «desde que nuestro padres murieron, él cuidó de mí. Era mi única familia»._

—Hermano...

—Kuba, prepara el auto.

—¿Nos vamos ya coronel? —preguntó el subalterno con una ceja elevada.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Si el niño quería seguir comportándose como tal, a él qué le importaba.

—En estos momentos, ese niño necesita todo el apoyo emocional posible —empezó—. Usted es responsable de tomar el lugar de su hermano brindándole todo el amor que necesita.

—¿Tomar el lugar de su hermano?

Ayase escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría. De seguro era ese coronel sin sentimientos. ¿Por qué su hermano lo había encargado a una persona como él? ¿Por qué no había regresado como se lo había prometido?

—¿Sigues llorando? —Sintió como un peso caía sobre su cama. Era el hombre que acababa de sentarse a su lado—. Si no duermes, podemos hablar un poco.

—No gracias —susurró.

—¿Qué tal una historia para dormir? —Su tono de voz se volvió engreído—. Te contaré de la vez que tuve sexo con dos actrices en Viena. Una rubia y una pelirroja —Ayase abrió los ojos de la impresión.

—¡Es suficiente! —chilló con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Ves, no lloras más —El rubor desapareció de pronto de sus mejillas. ¿Aquello había sido para que parara de llorar?—. Es hora de que duermas.

Kanuo se levantó, no sin antes depositar un rápido beso en los labios de Ayase.

»Buenas noches, Ayase.

_«De alguna manera, el beso del coronel Kanuo se sintió diferente a los de mi hermano»._

—Buenos días Ayase —saludó Kuba mientras removía el desayuno en el sartén—. El desayuno ya está casi listo.

—Tenemos esta semana libre de asignaciones —masculló Kanuo quien se estaba sirviendo una copa de vino—, por lo que nos quedaremos si no te importa. Dormí en la cama de Tetsuo pues no encontré otro lugar.

Kuba enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo su superior podía llegar a ser tan insensible?

—Perdónalo —le dijo a Ayase—. A veces puede ser un poco rudo al decir las cosas.

—Antes de que lo olvide —habló Kanuo nuevamente—. Ayase, te enseñaré a usar un arma antes de la comida.

Ayase enarcó los ojos. Ese hombre... Ese hombre estaba bebiendo en el desayuno, ni siquiera había dado gracias por la comida y estaba a punto de enseñarle a usar un arma pero... Hacía tanto tiempo desde que tenía a alguien junto a él.

—Bien Ayase, empezaremos por aquí —empezó Kanuo, señalando un alto árbol—. Quiero que le dispares a un pájaro.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —¡¿Cómo podía matar a un inocente pajarillo?

—¿Por qué? ¿Es muy pequeño? Bien —Kanuo rodeó con la vista la parte de atrás de la cama en donde se encontraban y entonces vio un perro—. ¿Qué tal ese perro de allá? Es más grande y está dormido.

—¡Eso tampoco! —chilló indignado. ¡¿Cómo podría matar a su perro? ¡¿Estaba loco?

Kuba tenía una mano sobre su rostro. A veces le impresionaba la manera de ser de su coronel. Vio unas cuantas latas en el piso y decidió actuar.

—¿Qué te parece intentar con esto Ayase? —preguntó mientras la colocaba sobre una pared no muy alta.

—Excelente idea Kuba, ahora quítate de ahí. Ayase, dame tus manos.

—Le di —chilló Ayase de felicidad después de su tercer intento. Era algo difícil contener el golpe de reacción del arma pero después de unos cuantos intentos había logrado golpear una de las latas con la pistola.

Su rostro estaba radiante.

—Tienes buena puntería Ayase, quizás algún día podrías enlistarte en el ejército.

_«El coronel es muy diferente a como era mi hermano. Mi hermano nunca me enseñó como sostener un arma, jugar ajedrez o... Tomar»_.

—¿Quieres probar? —preguntó Kanuo después de ver que el pequeño Ayase no quitaba la mirada de su bebida.

_«Me pregunto, si mi hermano estuviera aquí... ¿Estaría molesto?»._

—Claro.

Ayase tomó el vaso de cristal y le dio un trago. Era delicioso.

—Ahora, suelta lentamente el clutch y presiona el acelerador, ¡pero no tan...! —Demasiado tarde. El auto se había detenido. Kanou suspiró—. Bien, enciéndelo de nuevo. Debes aprender a manejar. Se vuelve útil cuando invitas a chicas a una cita.

—Pero coronel —habló Ayase con inocencia mientras intentaba encender de nuevo el auto—. ¿Cómo se corteja a una chica cuando estás manejando?

—Así —explicó Kanou, pasando una de sus manos por detrás de la cintura del menor—. No necesitas palabras dulces. Hipnotízala con tus ojos. Ella entenderá.

Ayase veía fijamente los ojos negros del coronel. Era... Hipnotizante... No podía dejar de verlos.

Inmediatamente se percató de que la distancia entre ellos dos se acortaba. El coronel se estaba acercado demasiado a él. Iba a besarlo de nuevo, e internamente... Lo deseaba... Fue un beso corto, muy corto para su gusto.

»Eres muy dulce... Ayase... —susurró—. Quiero llevarte a Tokio —Ayase ahogó una exclamación, rompiendo el momento. Kanou se separó de él—. Y bien, así es como se hace. Ahora, cambiemos, es hora de volver. Tomemos algo.

_«Coronel... En realidad... No quiero que tome el lugar de mi hermano... Quiero...»._

—¿Alguna vez has estado en Tokio? —preguntó Kanuo.

—No —respondió Ayase algo mareado. Iba por su tercer vaso de alcohol. Sabía que no debería de beber pero Kanuo seguía insistiendo.

Estaban sentados frente a una chimenea en la pequeña biblioteca de su casa. Era una tarde fría. Kuba había salido a traer víveres.

—En donde nací existe un teatro Kabuki. Quisiera llevarte.

—¿Teatro Kabuki? Yo he leído de eso —Ayase se levantó y Kanuo aprovechó para observar sus delgadas piernas. No podía creer que el pequeño estuviera usando un camisón que le llegaba a la parte media de los muslos—. Está en un libro que... —Tratando de mantener el equilibrio, Ayase se subió a una pequeña escalerilla que usaba para llegar a los libros más altos.

—Ten cuidado Ayase —murmuró Kanuo que aprovechó la altura para observar más detenidamente sus piernas.

Debía admitir que le encantaba ese niño. Su cuerpo estilizado, su inocencia e ingenuidad. Todo de él le encantaba. Muchas veces Tetsuo le había hablado de su hermano y siempre se había quedado con la duda de cómo sería. Conocerlo había sido toda una odisea y probarlo, todo un manjar.

Sus labios eran una dulce panacea. Si bien, sólo lo había besado dos veces, esperaba que pronto vinieran más.

—¡Este es! —chilló sacando un libro. El inesperado movimiento hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y amenazara con caerse.

—¡Ayase! —Kanuo agradeció a sus años de entrenamiento y reflejos obtenidos pues alcanzó a sostener al joven antes de que golpeara el suelo—. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado —musitó cuando Ayase reposaba en sus brazos—. Estás borracho.

Con su preciada carga en sus brazos, Kanuo se dirigió hacia la habitación del menor y lo colocó suavemente sobre las sábanas.

»En parte es mi culpa por enseñarte a tomar.

Iba a retirarse cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Ayase.

—¿Y mi beso de buenas noches coronel?

Kanuo lo observó. Ese era el alcohol hablando. No pudo evitar una pequeña risa. Las mejillas de Ayase estaba arreboladas y su boca enmarcaba una sonrisa pícara.

Apoyó una de sus rodillas en la cama y se inclinó para darle un corto beso en sus labios o al menos eso presentía. Cuando unas inocentes manos pasaron por detrás de su cuello y una lengua salió a jugar con la suya, supo que aquello llegaría a otro nivel.

»Coronel yo... Yo quiero estar con usted.

Esa voz tan sedosa e inocente lo encendió. Sus manos viajaron rápidamente a la parte baja de camisón y lo empezaron a subir, acariciando la suave piel mientras besaba e cuello del menor.

»Ah... Coronel...

Kanuo removió el camisón por completo besando la dulce piel del torso de Ayase, deleitándose con los temblores del pequeño.

—Ayase... —susurró contra la sensible piel de uno de sus pezones—. Mañana debo irme de regreso a Tokio —Atrapó los labios de Ayase para después bajar besando la trémula piel que se le ofrecía—. No quisiera hacer esto... Si no sé si voy a volver pero... —Llegó hasta el miembro erguido del menor y le dio una lamida, obteniendo un fuerte gemido—. Eres irresistible.

Ayase se sintió en un sueño. Cuidadosamente, Kanuo lo preparó para lo que sería su primera experiencia sexual. Estaba nervioso pero las dulces palabras susurradas a su oído le dieron confianza para seguir.

»Estás listo...

Dolía. Dolía como nunca había sentido dolor. Kanuo detuvo su movimiento al ver que lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del pequeño Ayase. Besó cada una de las lágrimas, afianzando su agarre en las caderas del menor y comenzando a empujar lentamente.

—Ahhh... —Eran los gemidos más dulces e inocentes que hubiera alguna vez escuchado—. Coronel...

Ayase se entregó como si no hubiera un mañana. Gimió y se retorció bajo expertas caricias, pensando que ese era el día más feliz de su vida.

—Te prometo que regresaré en cuanto la guerra termine y te llevaré conmigo a Tokio —murmuró Kanuo contra la aperlada piel de Ayase quien se encontraba recostado sobre su pecho.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho esa noche pero estaban exhaustos y satisfechos.

_«__Fue increíble. Inigualable. Esto es lo que deseo. Creo que este fue el ángel que envió mi hermano desde el cielo para cuidarme. Gracias hermano__»__._


End file.
